


Surprise

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys with feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, follow up to Wait for Me, happy kiss to balance out the sad kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: @ihni asked for a happy followup to the sad kiss prompt :DSteve goes to get his boy!





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt? Want to cry about Harringrove? Want to stare at cute pictures of Billy and Steve? Come find me on tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Three years. It took three years, but Steve finally made it to California. Of course now that he was here he was panicking. He’d gotten the address of Billy’s apartment from Max and despite the fact that he could have written to Billy and told him he was coming or called, he decided to surprise him. It seemed like the most romantic option. 

His heart was being so fast he thought it might explode, but he’d made it this far, it’s not like he could just hop back in the car and drive back to Hawkins. Taking a deep breath, Steve knocked on the door. 

He heard a string of muffled curses and a loud thud. Yup. Billy definitely lived here. The door flew open a second later and Steve’s heart stopped. 

Billy looked exactly the same, but also different. His hair was shorter, his curls lighter from being out in the California sun. He had a new piercing too, alongside his usual dagger earring was a simple gold hoop. He looked good. Happy. 

“Harrington,” Billy breathed, jolting Steve out of his thoughts, his eyes locking with the other boys. 

“I…I was gonna call first, but um…surprise?” Steve said lamely. 

Billy was still gaping at him and Steve was starting to think this might have been a mistake, and then Billy was hauling him into the apartment by the front of his shirt and kissing the living daylights out of him. And oh yeah, Steve had missed this. He snaked his arms around Billy’s neck, hands moving to tangle in his curls like they used to, but finding he didn’t have as much to grip onto anymore.

“You’re here. I can’t believe you’re here. Jesus, I missed you,” Billy murmured between kisses, holding Steve so tight against him the other boy almost couldn’t breathe. 

Steve smiled, pulling away just far enough to look at Billy’s face, delighting in the familiar flush of his cheeks and the spark in his bright blue eyes. 

“I made a promise, didn’t I?” Steve asked, pulling the necklace out from where it was hidden under his shirt. 

Billy’s eyes widened as he fumbled in his pocket, sliding Steve’s zippo out of his pocket and grinning before he pulled Steve in for another kiss. 

They had a lot to talk about. Starting with whether or not Billy was really ready for Steve to move in with him because truth be told, Steve was sort of counting on it, what with all his shit in the trunk of his car. But as Billy dragged Steve off to his bedroom, he figured it could wait. 


End file.
